


Christmas Cheer

by seductivembrace



Series: Makin' Babies [3]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 03:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set somewhere during A:tS season 5, in my "Makin' Babies"-verse, wherein Spike and Angel are together and the gang know. Spike just isn't sure how to act during the holidays. Fred gives him a shove in the right direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cheer

“Hey, pet. Whatcha doin?” 

“Conducting a spectral analysis on a talisman that Wolfram and Hart received this morning. So far the tests are negative,” Fred shook her head ruefully and looked up to see Spike pacing around her office. “You didn’t come down here to ask me about my day. What’s on your mind, Spike?” 

“It’s this Christmas thing. Never really celebrated it before. Least not since being human. And Angel—” 

“Doesn’t ‘do’ Christmas,” Fred finished for him. 

“Got it in one, love. But, since we’re official and all. Not sure about the whole present thing. Angel had the company decorators in earlier this week. Place is all done up nice. Tree and everything.” 

The decorating had been done at Harmony’s urging with her claiming that as the CEO he had to “set an example of peace on earth and goodwill towards men and also to a vampire, namely her, that was _technically_ evil but doing good because she worked for one that had a soul, so how about a raise, boss?”. 

Spike hadn’t complained as Angel’s suite had been transformed into some miracle wonderland, complete with lights, stockings hung above the fireplace – one for each of them, their names stitched across the top – and sweet-smelling candles. 

The lights had been nice actually; the candles had reminded him of quiet Christmases spent with his mum. He’d not even minded the Christmas music that had suddenly belted out of the entertainment system when he’d hit the remote and he’d listened to a song or two, hummed a few bars, before changing it back to the Sex Pistols screaming about anarchy in the UK. 

Angel had walked in not long afterwards and Spike had switched the music back again and Bing Crosby had crooned about a White Christmas. He’d joined Spike in the living area and clothes had quickly been shed, the coffee table shoved aside as they’d made love in front of the fireplace. 

Spike could only blame his lassitude in the wake of his orgasm for him commenting on how nice the place looked and that they should have the gang up after work one night for drinks.  

Surprisingly, Angel had liked the idea, and had set a date for the coming Friday, it being the day before Christmas Eve. Next thing Spike knew, Fred had suggested a Secret Santa gift exchange and he’d been made to draw a name out of the hat before he’d had time to object. 

There’d been grumbling in the aftermath, of course – he couldn’t _not_ , Big Bad image to maintain and all that – but he’d braved the mall the previous day and purchased a topaz pendant and chain that he knew would complement Fred’s brown eyes. It was wrapped and tucked under the Christmas tree just waiting for the coming Friday. 

He’d yet to really thank Fred for believing he’d been worth saving when he’d first materialized at Wolfram and Hart and been subject to Pavayne’s machinations, for having the courage to say as much to Angel. 

Spike hadn’t realized it at the time, but her quiet conviction had gotten Angel to see him in a new light and ultimately resulted in their renewed relationship. 

“I bet it’s lovely. I can’t wait to see it.” 

Spike nodded. “Anyway…” 

“You’re wondering if you should buy a Christmas gift for Angel.” 

Spike shuffled his feet. “Um… yeah.” 

“Do you _want_ to buy him a Christmas gift?” 

“I dunno. Maybe? But, what if he thinks it’s corny. Or worse, he hates it.” 

“I doubt that’ll be the case. You _do_ get that he loves you right?” 

Spike was grateful he was a vampire and couldn’t blush. As it was, he couldn’t prevent his eyes from shining with happiness. “Yeah?” 

“Of course he does. I’ll let you in on a little secret,” Fred whispered conspiratorially.  

“What’s that, pet?” 

“I had the same conversation with Angel about an hour ago.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, alright then.” 

“Now go. I’ve got work to do.” 

Spike waved in the general direction of the talisman lying on the table. “That whole spectral analysis thing?” 

“Yes. Scoot.” Fred laughingly waved him away and got back to work. 

“I don’t bloody scoot,” Spike muttered as he left the lab. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nekid_spike December nekid numbers challenge, wherein I picked Angel and/or Dawn (of course I picked Angel), and stocking.


End file.
